Esperanza
by Rosie Real
Summary: Esperanza is Hope. And that is exactly what Neville Longbottom needs. He has seemingly lost everything and all he wants is a fatherfigure, like Draco has. Will he find one?


Hola, this is a sort of AU of fifth year. I DESPISE the way fifth year turned out (Sirius!) so this is MY version. No Mary-Sues, I swear… The only original characters I have in this story are two men. New teachers! And Professor Valdís' name is pronounced Vahl-dees (because I do not know if the accent mark will show up once this is posted… ) -Rosa

One: An Inch Towards A Step

_This line is burning_

_Turning to ash _

_As it hits the Air_

_Every step is a day in the week _

_It's a Sunday or Monday_

_March over Months of our years…_

_This life is burning_

_Turning to ash_

_As it hits the Air_

_Every death is an end in the race_

_It's a stopping or starting_

_March over millions of years…_

_Travel_

_Arrival_

_Years of an inch and a step _

_Towards a source_

-Suzanne Vega "Pilgrimage"

Hermione followed Ron and Harry out of potions class with a scowl on her face. It was the first day of fifth year and Professor Snape had already ridiculed her work despite its apparent perfection.

"Why does he always do that?" She snarled as she squeezed herself in between her two best friends.

"Because he is a slimy git," Ron improvised.

"The least you could do is be a bit more original, Ronald. _Everyone_ calls him that," his girlfriend reminded him. Harry snorted from the background.

"It's true, Ron. That's his conventional name. Hey, did you hear about our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I hear he's real despicable," he added.

"When do we _not_ have a new DADA teacher?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I hear this one is like _Snape_. Possibly childhood _friends_." Both Harry's friends shrieked at this.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Sergei Anielka," Harry said. "Neville was crying when he told me. Apparently he met him in the hallways." Hermione moaned.

"That poor boy can't seem to get a break, can he?" Both Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Nope."

"So we have that new class _before _DADA, right?" Ron asked nervously. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, uhh…" he dared a glance at his schedule, "yes—Elementals? What in all hell could _that_ be about?" Harry asked. He shrieked when Hermione smacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Hello? _Elementals?_ Obviously! Don't be so thickheaded. It's about the magic of the elements. Honestly, Harry."

"Give me a break, I was raised in a cupboard, I am sort of behind the times."

"H-hey Harry. D-do you think that this t-teacher w-will be nice?" Neville asked nervously as sat down next to his friend.

"I'm sure he will be, Neville. Don't worry," Harry said. He felt so bad for the boy. He was so delicate.

"Hey Harry," Harry glanced over when Parvati leaned over the table to talk to him. "I met this guy earlier—he's wonderful!" Harry felt a flow of relief go through his body. "And cute." He smacked the lightning bolt scar on his forehead before turning back to Neville.

"Ya' hear that, Neville, he's nice," Harry turned back to Parvati, "what's his name." At this Parvati giggled. "What?"

"Uh… he told me his name, but I kind of forgot… it's a sorta' strange name." Harry snorted. "How strange could it possible be?"

"Harry, I don't want to go to DADA today, I don't want to meet another Snape," Ron squeaked from behind his friend. Harry laughed and leaned backwards to whisper to him.

"Honestly, Ron. Neville kind of… overreacts sometimes. He's probably not _half_ as bad as _Snape._ I mean… who _could_ be?"

"Good morning students!" The entire Gryffindor table jumped when the new teacher burst happily through the doors. The Slytherins just glared hatefully as they always did.

"My name is Professor Vilhjálmur Valdís," the man said as he set his books down at his desk. He looked around middle age, early forties, late thirties perhaps. He was small and wore dark blue robes and a black cloak. He looked fairly well off, however unhealthily pale he was.

"What's the point of this class, anyway? I've been wondering about that ever since my father gave me the schedule _early_," Draco Malfoy perked up. _Leave it to him,_ Neville thought angrily, _to get the schedule early… from his father... I'll bet he's _friends_ with that mean old DADA teacher…_

"Well, dear boy, I shall tell you," Professor Valdís said shiningly. Draco snarled at the _dear boy_ part. Neville wondered if the professor meant to do that. "The elements, as we all know, are extremely powerful aspects of the world. We, being magic-folk, have a certain power and rather respect for them that muggles do not. We may use them to do many things. For example, you have all learned the Aera Vulca spell, yes?"

"Yes, someone burned a hole through my trousers with that damned spell," Shamus Finnegan, the boy with no indignity, shouted out. Professor Valdís smiled lightly at this.

"Yes, I would expect so. You are lucky they were inexperienced with it or they may have burnt a hole straight through _you_," he said. "That spell uses air, Aera, to create a stronger force for the fire, Vulca. Many of your spells will be derived from the powers of the elements. However, you will not be taught _all_ of the elemental spells for they are quite dangerous. In this class we will learn how to protect ourselves from the dangers, so we may learn them all. They are quite fascinating and very useful." Neville wondered if he could use one in defense against Professor Snape. Perhaps he could blow him away. He was certainly skinny enough. He smiled and for the first time in any class, Neville Longbottom raised his hand.


End file.
